The present invention relates to a running toy movable in a mysterious pattern.
Children's running toys have been proposed in various designs since they are quite popular for their movability. For example, there are known a running toy which moves along a track and another running toy which can move in any direction and then in the opposite direction when it hits an object such as a wall.
These known running toys are primarily designed to achieve their own mobility. However, the pattens of their movement are rather simple and children are likely to be bored soon by the toy's movements.